Cronica-Lucinda -- By: MysteryGirl
Plot When King Julien gets a hold of the dream-token, he visits the subconscious of his exhausted twin sister, Duchess Lucinda, as to look for ways to improve as a big brother, and finds out that her true strength is in her heart. ---- ---- Chapter 1 Duchess Lucinda had a rough night last night as La Phantasma. Not only did she have her hands full re-capturing Cecil and Brick (who got pardoned for "good behavior", but she overhead there plans to rob a thrift-shop and set up a trap), but she practically had what Pappy calls the "catch that got away" when Ze-Archer (AKA: Archie the raccoon) offered to help and tried to kiss her! Between finding one problem and running away from another, the poor female lemur wore herself out by the time she's returned to the zoo. Amy Dehauntedo, her foster-cousin and one of the Jr.Zookeepers, was disappointed, but rolled her eyes and smiled at the worn-out little heroine: "Still think you can handle staying up past a curfew for 10:47pm?" (that's when she usually is expected home to avoid getting locked out, but that was extended since the zoo doesn't open until 9 am.) "I made it, didn't I?" Lucinda yawned. She hoped the sound that left her mouth would sound more like a laugh, seeing the penguins beat-up Archie (again) but she was burned out! Zeke, Amy's little brother, noticed it, and said he would tuck her in. Duchess Lucinda was about to object, as she knew she wouldn't use her Dream Token (her memory-reader of sorts) if she didn't tuck herself in, but all to quickly... she fainted. Meanwhile, King Julien, Lucinda's twin brother, overheard what just happened and, been told of the Dream Token by the penguins, he figured this was his chance to see what his sister had really been through. After all, he's a big brother again (by three-minutes, as always) and he wanted to make improvements to his royal family approach. As he figured, the token was found in one of the tiny boxes in her alchemy when not in use, and figured he should get back to bed... stupid or not, even he could figure out how to make it work. As he visited Lucinda's usual dream of being a human (the most respecified one in the world), Julien found a shortcut to the furthest of his sister's memories (but didn't stay in there first day in the world too long and had to go ahead) and got a new viewpoint of his own prince-hood... Chapter 2: Early Problems "Ju-lon, you gotta pay attention, or our kingdom won't think you're being cleaver enough!" "Loosen yourself up sis! Life is being to short, and soon we would be the history." Lucinda (a princess) fiddled with their pink seashell amulet in annoyance. She's been tutoring her twin brother (Julien XIII, prince of Madagascar) in math and history for almost a week, and he still thinks it was there father, King Julien XII, who created the island's first fire-fly leaf-lamp (when it was really the work of Lord Walter, King Julien V's third cousin twice removed), and it was his mother, Queen Sasha, who planted the large baobab tree (when it was really King Julien I's wedding gift to Queen Tama)! "Let us be getting back to the math, okay?" she said, trying to keep herself under control, "If 206 1/4 is equal to 825 divided by 4, then 5 1/2 is equal to...!" The young prince ran through his fingers and squinted his face trying to think before giving his answer: "Meleven divided by two-lien?" "IT'S 11 DIVIDED BY 2! 11/2!!! CAN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING RIGHT YOU... BANANA-BRAIN?!" Prince Julien shook his head, "That was being the exactly answer just gave-en, Lu-see-dah," he smiled, "I had just changed the way the way they are pro-nonce-ed so it'll suit me." Princess Lucinda went through the royal historical records... her brother knew what she was thinking and swung his blue seashell amulet around his neck to taunt her. "I don't think there's a rule-of-the-ruling against it sis, and if there is, there shouldn't be... as the next in line for the throne, and the crown that shall be making me king, I should be making rules, not following them! Wanna go throw rotten papaya at the sifika's?" "Really... I do not think we should be..." Princess Lucinda was trying to be firm. Prince Julien was indeed the heir to the throne, being older by three minutes, but since he fell out of the tree as a baby and lived, he was left with a very bad case of the stupids (hard to believe it took him three days longer to learn to climb trees), so when ever he has a "cunning idea", it always leads both of them into trouble! She tends to keep her brother close though, for they do everything together, and she knows better then to trust him on his own (besides, though it frustrates her that he usually gets the wrong answers, she takes pride in the few moments that the older twin thinks without hurting himself in the process), not to mention he can be very persuasive, especially when he remember Royal Tradition #79: Manners are important from first class to last, as lacking them means no class at all. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!" "Oh! Alright big brother, but let's use under-grown coconuts instead of rotten papaya." She figured that changing the projectiles would make them less likely to get in trouble with their parents, but she's wrong. As usual, Lucinda only managed to turn her brother's bad idea differently BAD! Ashamed for that, and in habit of protecting the "proper heir", she wanted to be the whipping girl for both of them, but Queen Sasha managed to spank both of them and, with the craziness of a broken heart, their father as well: "I want the whole royal family to hurt like I do!" Chapter 3: Visions After that miss adventure, and another one in which they got in trouble for blowing up one of the plane-wreck engines (when it was really the fault of an island heat-wave) Princess Lucinda was worried that she might never get her twin brother to follow through on the traditions of lemur royalty, but what's worse, she figured her failures as some kind of sign, and while her brother was out dancing with the parents and the rest of there village, she saved herself the humiliation (she was so wobbly in her steps trying to display how a dance routine is supposed to be done, that she figured she wasn't good enough at it to even have a groove) and went to the rock formations at the beach to watch the stars come out, something her party-animal kind seldom do now that they are preparing there king-to-be for a reign that is supposed to be years away yet (traditionally, right after marriage). She could sense the presence of the Spirit World from those rocks, as the Sky, Water, and Earth all touch each other there, and she sent her plea to all of them: "I ask all creation, and whatever force created it all, for a sign. Aside from the princess of Madagascar, I am nothing. It is clear that I am to smart for my brother to protect me... and we all know that, somehow, I'm not able to teach him anything either. I just know that I am meant to do something more important then succeed him when... or rather, if he fails as king. Something so much more greater then my royal status, that it was disguised as something leaser to balance things out properly. I'd give it all up, in any chance seen fit, if you could please just tell me... who any I, really? What purpose am I meant to have?" Suddenly, the world around her grew hazy, and the sky-spirits changed the forms of there star-drawings into new ones... two of them looked like shovels, many of them took up shapes (mostly squares and circles), and one of them looked like a large drum! they spun around, faster and faster, and just as she was getting dizzy, the stars feel down to her...slowly. She was fascinated by what she saw: as the sky gotten dark and shady, the stars visited her in the form of tiny, glittering white crystals! Something about them chilled her, as they covered her fur with there sparkly splendor, and they practically formed into a crown for her. Unable to find the sea or rivers to reflect to her how she looked, she tried to take of her crown-and-robe combo so she can get a decent image, but the minute the skin of her hands touched these objects, the sky-crystals had turned into water! Chapter 4: Who's The Fool?! Was it a dream or a reality? Even she doesn't know, but as she looked around and found everything the way it was before the sign was shown, she knew she'd never forget it, and ran to tell her father about it. Alas, he laughed at her. "My silly daughter, being so foolish as to think that there is such a thing of the sky spirits as star-crystals... especially ones that turn to water after they touch the skin of us below!" "I'm not the fool! My brother is!" Lucinda snapped (didn't take long after that for her to see how true it was), "Besides, they shown to me the variety of images there world is offering! With that much more to see of there world, maybe there is more to the world down here... I think that, if I leave the island, I can be seeing the unknown lands, perhaps the one called 'The New Country', and perhaps there I can see for real the white crystals..." "Leave?!!!" King Julien XII panicked, "My dearest daughter, of all the lemurs that are destined to be the ones that never step away from Madagascar, a royal must pray that they are one of them! A lemur born to the Cattamaki matriarch never considered leaving our paradise home and the kingdom that needs them before! IT'S UNSPOKEN OF!!!! Never, ever let your better-minded brother know of this vision! It'll ruin all that these traditions had stood for." "And what that? FOR TIME TO STAND STILL?! All this time I was tying to make myself and my brother perfect, but that is the undo-able task compared to seeing the world beyond the island... seeing all the unknown lands!" "The royal nurse was right... Minuscule impulsion insanity syndrome is truly the burden of my younger child!" "Perhaps true that, Father, but while I have a minor case of the crazies, it's a head healthier by far next to my brother's stupidity-infliction!" "It's all in the past that your brother had a case of the stupids..." "My teachings are not enough, father! He still has that case... a very bad case of the stupids! He keeps changing the names of numbers and acting unresponsible for melons-sakes! I may be crazy, but I'm not foolish! My twin is... I CAN PROVE IT!" ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Art